This invention relates generally to luggage and methods of making same, and, more specifically, to a type of corner construction which has the effect of strengthening the luggage corners without employing rigid, inflexible materials.
There are many different types of luggage on the market today ranging from soft and very flexible bags to rigid containers. The broad range of luggage items available reflects the varying needs of the public. Soft luggage is viewed as providing a lightweight alternative to the more traditional rigid luggage pieces, and it can also in many instances be stored in a folded or collapsed manner. The primary drawback of such soft luggage, however, is that it offers a minimal level of protection for contents. More rigid luggage, whether constructed of woods, metals or plastics, offers far more protection for contents placed therein, although it tends to be somewhat more bulky and less easy to carry.
In an effort to accomodate the wide variety of customer preferences, luggage manufacturers and suppliers have offered several semi-rigid items of luggage which give greater content protection than the soft fabric luggage, but are far more flexible than the more traditional rigid luggage. More particularly, several semi-rigid items of luggage are presently on the market which comprise a rigid luggage body forming a protective frame, and flexible walls attached to the luggage body. This luggage body is typically a unitary, generally rectangular piece which may be covered with leather, vinyl or some other type of fabric, and it typically defines the depth of the luggage item. The flexible walls, which may include one or more pockets, are usually sewn or otherwise attached to the luggage body to form the front and back of the luggage item. To gain access to the interior of such items of luggage, a zipper is often provided, either on one of the walls or between two portions of the luggage body itself.
Because some have objected to the appearance of flat-walled semi-rigid luggage items, designers have sought ways to create a more contoured appearance while still utilizing flexible materials for the walls. The use of flexible materials for the walls has in the past, however, precluded designers from having the opportunity to create a truly three-dimensional rounded "look" for the corners of the semi-rigid luggage. More specifically, although the corners of the generally rectangular luggage body have been rounded to enhance the luggage appearance, the flexible wall materials adjacent those rounded corners have not been formed into a three-dimensional arch-shape without use of rigid, inflexible materials.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a unique luggage corner construction and related method which will permit soft, flexible materials to be sewn to a luggage body in a manner creating an aesthetically pleasing three-dimensional shape. It would be preferable that such corner construction add strength and resiliency to the corners of the luggage item, which typically are subjected to the greatest abuse during normal use. Further, a unique luggage corner construction for semi-rigid luggage items is needed which is economical to implement, utilizes a minimal amount of material, and can be adapted for various styles of luggage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.